


One Last Time

by amyfortuna



Series: Tolkien Femslash Week 2016 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, F/F, Finduilas Is Gil-galad, Genderplay, Negotiations, Playful Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas and Níniel get into character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Tolkien Femslash Week. Card and Prompt are: emotions, N19, confidence
> 
> Also fulfils my Season of Kink square for consent play/negotiation.

"We'll pretend together," Níniel said, pressing a kiss to Finduilas's bare breast, just above the nipple. The rosy light of dawn was just beginning to make its way into their cave. All around them was the detritus of their camp, most of their possessions already packed and waiting to go. "But for now, one last time, before we have to go out into the world and play prince and bodyguard outside of our bed." 

"Very well," Finduilas said, and bore Níniel down to the furs they had slept in for several years now, while they bided their time, waiting for Níniel's memory to return. It had not returned, so they decided to wait no longer. Finduilas was to take the princely armour they had salvaged, while Níniel would wear some of the less pretty pieces, and together they were going to make their way towards Cirdan's realm, in the hope that he would take them in. "Kiss me, my bodyguard." 

"With the greatest pleasure, my prince, my handsome love, my radiant star - ouch!" Níniel yelped as Finduilas pinched her inner thigh. 

"Don't tease, my girl," Finduilas said, laughing, "and you'll have nought to fear. Now, serve your prince like a good bodyguard." 

"What, you'll have me on my knees for you," Níniel said, hauling Finduilas roughly to her feet, then dropping to kneel between her spread legs. "You'll have me lick you, suck you, taste you in every part of my mouth - ooh, that's a hair, I'm pretty sure it's from your head -" Níniel spat it out before returning to nuzzle against Finduilas "- write ecstasies on your body until you scream my name?" she continued, somewhat muffled. 

Finduilas swayed dangerously and Níniel put her hands up to steady her, clasping her hips. "Just carry on with...that," she gasped, breath coming quickly. "I'll scream something, all right." She moaned as Níniel did something particularly clever with her tongue. "You've become so confident with giving cunnilingus," she added. 

"If you can still say it, I must not be doing it right," Níniel said, and redoubled her efforts until Finduilas was no longer able to stand up under her own power, and was, indeed, screaming Níniel's name. 

Some while later, Finduilas stirred in the furs where they were lying curled up together. "And what boon would a humble bodyguard ask of his prince?" she said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. 

"Take me, my lord," Níniel said. "I need to feel your hard hardness up my nether regions."

Finduilas giggled. "Your dirty talk needs work. You do all right when you're thinking about lady parts, but I forget that you only know about penises as a theory." 

"Didn't we already pack the 'theory' anyway?" Níniel asked, stretching out lazily. 

"Oh." Finduilas subsided. "I think we did." She paused. "I could get it out again." 

"Nah," Níniel said, grinning and pressing closer. "Just bring your pretty princely hand right over here." She squirmed into position, pressing upward against Finduilas' hand. "Now if my prince would merely quirk a finger at regular intervals for some little while, he would find the effect equally as ecstatic for his bodyguard as his bodyguard's tongue was for him." 

Finduilas playfully nuzzled against Níniel's shoulder, nipping at her throat, and obeyed her orders gladly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Lifetime of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571563) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna)




End file.
